A flick of a knife
by Cogito Ergo Sum
Summary: Inspector Lynley Mysteries. Takes place a few weeks after Helens death. Lynley meets a young woman who, after a drunk night, wins his heart. Then there's a new case and there seems to be more than meets the eye...
1. Chapter One

**A/N:** Yay my first Lynley fic! And I believe also only the third one out here on fanfiction dot net. I love the series and this is indented to become a full episode. I have it all set out for you, so please enjoy reading and leave a review!

* * *

**A flick of a knife**

I.

It had been four weeks since Helens death. Aristocrat and Detective Inspector Thomas Lynley was still grieving. The past weeks he had been living like a ghost, losing track of daily life and time, even though work carried on. His dear colleague and friend, Detective Sergeant Barbara Havers had insisted on him taking 'emotional leave,' but he had shrugged that off immediately. He knew he would be better off at work and she later had to admit that they both knew that. Nonetheless he felt heartbroken and immensely guilty about Helens death. It pained him that the reestablishment of their relationship had only just begun, and for what? Only to have her brutally taken away from him.

It was just one of those nights when he felt too alone to bear, that he found shelter in the local pub. It had never been his habit of resorting to alcohol in times of distress, but in these lonely nights the glasses of scotch were the only ones who could give him the much needed comfort.

As soon as he walked in, he sensed the steaminess of the pub and the cheerfulness of the people who were chatting and laughing, carrying on with their lives without taking further notice of the evil outside world. Lynley felt at ease here. Hanging at the bar in full anonymity gave him mental freedom. That anonymity did not last long though.

"What can I get ya?"

"What is the strongest you've got?"

The man eyed him sympathetically and poured him a drink.

"Trouble with the Mrs eh?"

Lynley smiled painfully. Little did the guy know. The bar tender was wise enough to switch to other costumers.

"Wow, you must be having a difficult time."

Lynley put down his glass and eyed the person who had launched the comment at him. It was a young attractive woman who, in turn, was sipping from a rather more decent glass of wine. Lynley smiled bitterly, hoping that she would keep to herself as from now, but she clearly wasn't done with him.

"Well, what else can you expect in this rotten world!"

She emptied the glass in one sip. She inhaled through her cigarette and offered him one.

"No thanks."

She shrugged but wasn't turned off.

"I'm Lindsay."

She reached out her hand and he slipped his hand into hers. Her hand was comfortingly warm.

"Thomas. My friends call me Tommy."

She smiled at him.

"So what burdens you? What has this rotten world done to you? Seeing as we both feel miserable, might as well join the club and spill all our grief."

She seemed carefree although he could see in her eyes that great pain was playing upon her. He did not know what it was in her that made him speak, but he did. There was something inside her that made him spill his heart out. He had been walking around with all this hurt inside, but he hadn't been able to talk about it, until now. Perhaps she made him talk because she was a total stranger, someone other than a police officer. She had welcomed him and he had taken the invitation. She too, had her troubles. Apparently Lindsay had some troubles with her ex-boyfriend. The fact that they consumed more and more alcohol during the night, made both of them losing up. They shared their grief wholeheartedly.

The following morning Lynley slowly opened his eyes. People were playing drum inside his head. He tried to focus and when he did, he made a remarkable discovery: this wasn't his own home. He rapidly (although regretting it as the drum became louder) he turned on his other side and rested his eyes on the half naked woman resting beside him. He cursed silently and carefully pulled the cover over her. Then he slowly crawled out of bed and put on his clothes. The events of last night suddenly came back to him. He felt deeply ashamed of taking advantage of this innocent, beautiful woman. He quickly scrabbled a note and disappeared. He vowed never to enter a pub again. Well, at least never to drink that many alcohol. He filled his lungs with fresh air as he walked towards the pub. Her house appeared to be on walking distance within the pub and thank God they had been wise enough not to drive. As he drove off whilst the drums were still evilly beating he blessed Sundays.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it so much!

* * *

II.

When he had a day off, Lynley liked to walk along the banks of the Thames. It helped him to put his mind off things, although he wouldn't get a chance to enjoy that pleasure today. He was walking at the height of the Tate Museum and the Millennium Bridge when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"I'm surprised to see you again, Thomas Lynley."

He turned around instantly.

"Lindsay."

She was wearing a dress that matched her eyes and hair perfectly. She looked absolutely stunning. He bit his lip and felt his cheeks turn red. It had been four days since… He hoped he hadn't hurt her. It had been a very un-gentleman like thing to do, and nothing like him. He deeply regretted his actions now, looking at the beautiful young woman standing before him, eyeing him with those hazel eyes. Apparently she could read the fear in his eyes.

"Don't be worried Tommy, I'm not a fragile porcelain doll who will fall apart any minute."

She smiled at him and he returned her smile. She pointed at the museum.

"I was just on my way to the Tate. Why don't you go with me?"

He hesitated.

"Come on, it's for free! I won't bite."

Lynley grinned and followed her.

x x x x x x

"I just love John Constable's art. Which is your favourite?"

"I don't really like paintings."

Lindsay's face straightened a little so he quickly continued.

"But I do find John Constable's work to be of very high quality. Those landscapes are very interesting."

Lindsay laughed.

"You're just saying that to please me."

Now it was Lynley's turn to have a laugh.

"Well… Maybe a little. Come on, I'll buy you a coffee. I know a lot more about that."

They both laughed and set off. They settled in a nice café somewhere along the Thames.

"So where did your fascination for the arts come from?"

"I've studied Art History. It would be a dream come true to work in a place like Tate's one day."

"I'm sure you will," he smiled.

They spent the rest of the day together.

"I am thoroughly enjoying this day, Lindsay. At work it's always so hectic; it's nice to escape from that for a while."

She squeezed his hand and smiled.

"What is it you do? Gosh, we've chatted about thousands of things, everything but your job!"

He grinned.

"Yes well, like I said, it's nice not to think about it for a while. I'm a police officer. Detective Inspector, to be exact."

"Detective Inspector… Well, well. I thought those were all ugly raving bastards."

Lynley laughed.

"Not all of them. Say, I know a nice little place just around the corner. How about we go out for some dinner?"

"I'm sorry Tommy, but I have to go."

He frowned. She looked at him briefly, then eyed down.

"I have some business to attend to. I'm sorry."

She kissed him on the cheek and walked off, disappearing into the summer night. The swan flew back to her nest while the crow was left behind in the dustbin.

x x x x x x

The following day he was not exactly a joy at work. The words 'DANGER – DO NOT APPROACH!' were written all over his forehead. Along with the words 'Shut up' and 'Get out of my way,' for that matter. Poor Detective Sergeant Barbara Havers was having a rough day. And matters were about to get worse.

She knocked his door.

"Sir!"

"Come in."

He didn't seem amused. She wondered what was bothering him, but by the look on his face he obviously didn't feel like talking. And she wisely kept to that secret message, although she had no other choice but to discuss the upcoming event.

"There has been a murder."

* * *

The exhibition of John Constable was from 1 June – 28 August 2006: the time at which this story takes place. 


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:** Once again, thank you so much for the reviews! Third chapter already (two updates within _one_ day? I must be crazy!) and still going strong.

* * *

III. 

The murder scène wasn't pretty. Then again, it obviously never was.

"Lafferty?"

"Victim is a forty two year old Caucasian male. Name is Paul Jones. Multiple stab wounds to the chest. Estimated time of death… Somewhere around midnight, although autopsy should give me a better estimate."

Lynley frowned and looked at Havers.

"What else do we know about him?"

"Uhm…"

She checked her note book.

"Apparently he has never been married and has no living relations, except for a younger brother. Works for a local bank."

He nodded, lost in thought.

"Any leads?"

"Forensics are still working on it but the neighbours" – she pointed at an elderly couple who were observing everything curiously – "claimed they saw a man walking about."

"Good. Let's go talk to them, then."

x x x x x x

The couple greeted them greedily. Lynley pulled out his ID.

"Detective Inspector Thomas Lynley, Detective Sergeant Barbara Havers."

The elderly woman nodded.

"It's terrible! Terrible! Mr. Jones was such a friendly man. I hope he hasn't suffered."

The woman brought her handkerchief to her eyes. Havers lifted an eyebrow.

"Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary?"

The man pointed at the house.

"He had company yesterday, I saw it with me very own eyes! It was a young man."

He shook his head.

"Youth these days… You can't trust any single one of them!"

"Howard…"

The older woman hushed him. Lynley felt impatient.

"Can you describe him?"

"He was tall alright!"

Lynley was in anticipation, but nothing came.

"… Anything else?"

"Well don't look at me! I was just getting ready for me bed. It was dark outside!"

The old man mumbled something but the woman pulled him with her, making a apologising gesture. Havers turned to Lynley.

"Well, he has just described ninety-nine percent of all males in London. It's like a needle in a hay stack."

"I know, but so far it's all we got."

"Let's go inform the brother."

x x x x x x

"Dead?"

"I'm afraid so, mr. Jones."

Barry Jones fell back on the couch.

"Do you know why anyone would harm him?"

"Of course not! He was the best brother I could ever wish for! A friend to everyone, he…"

He started to sob.

"I'm sorry, I…"

Lynley and Havers glared at each other.

"It's alright," Havers sat down next to him.

He looked up at her, tears burning in his eyes.

"He is the only family I have left. He takes, took, care of me…"

x x x x x x

As they left the grandeur of the house, Lynley sighed.

"What do you think Havers?"

"He seems fragile, but he sure lives in a better life standard than his older brother."

"Hmm…"

They climbed into the Bristol. Lynley shrugged.

"Well, we definitely have to find more witnesses. And look for motives."

Havers nodded.

"They're still working on the house, hopefully they find some fingerprints and DNA."

x x x x x x

That evening Lynley tried to settle down and not think about the case, which seemed unsolvable. But cases always looked like that in the beginning and he had to admit that he found it daring if he was presented with so little clues. Do some extra digging, good police work…

The doorbell rang. Lynley was awoken roughly from his slumbering and turned off the TV. He walked to the front and opened the door.

"Lindsay?"

His mouth dropped in surprise.

"Hello," she smiled.

"I believe you still own me dinner."

Lynley grinned and let her in. After a change of clothes (since he had to match up with her fancy black dress) they drove off. Thirty minutes later they found themselves in one of the most luxurious restaurants of London.

"Now _this_ is what I call dinner," Lindsay laughed.

"Cheers."

He noticed her hand was trembling.

"You're shaking."

She looked down.

"Yes, well, it was a little cold outside, seeing as I am barely wearing anything…"

She lowered her voice on the last part of the sentence. It sent chills down Lynleys spine. He decided that he had been worried for nothing. She had come back to him. It didn't matter anymore now. She had enchanted him, taking him away with her spell.

"So," he said as he lifted the glass of red wine to his lips, "how did you find me?"

"Inspector, inspector. Surely you too, know plenty of ways to track down a person."

They both laughed and it proved to be a quality evening.

x x x x x x

The next morning Lynley watched her as she woke. She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank God, I thought you might have sneaked away from me again."

"In my own house?"

He leaned towards her and kissed her. She started to giggle and pulled him between the sheets.

x x x x x x

As he was reading the morning newspaper she finally came down, her hair rolled in a towel on top of her head. She winked at him and teasingly acted if she had to pick something up from the floor to reveal a little bit of what hid beneath her dress. He laughed and softly hit her with the newspaper.

"I'm terrible sorry, but I have to go our I'll be late for work."

He embraced her and kissed her on her head.

"So soon? That's no fun!"

Lynley laughed.

"Yes well, here has been a murder."

Her eyes grew wide.

"Murder?"

"Yes, in the South of London."

Her eyes grew even wider. He kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, we'll have the case wrapped up before you know it. We'll catch who ever did it and lock him away safely. Go on, eat your eggs before they get cold. The door will lock automatically. I'll see you tonight!"

Then he stepped outside. The sun was shining bright and he felt all his trouble melt away. Finally there was something good about his life.


	4. Chapter Four

"You're looking awfully cheerful this morning," Havers commented as soon as Lynley entered the police station. She carried a great stack of paper work. She attempted to open the door with one hand, balancing the archives on her knee. Quickly Lynley came to her aid and he pushed open the door. She dropped the heavy load on the desk and turned around to face her partner in crime. Arms crossed.

"No really," she persisted.

He grinned. She rolled her eyes, mocking him.

"Fine then," said she.

"I have good news too; they found fingerprints. More and more I'm getting the idea that this was a crime-passionel."

"That is great news, Havers."

Crime-passionel or not, it certainly was a crime linked to passion. Yet Lynley could not yet get a hold of the exact thing that held this case together.

"The lab is checking them now. Also, it seems that Jones sent his brother a monthly cheque."

Lynley lifted his eyebrows.

"That is peculiar."

Barry Jones had been living in a mansion far grander compared to the little apartment of his brother. If any of those two brothers was likely to send the other money it would have been more likely if it had been the other way around.

"We'll have to talk to the brother again then."

x x x x x

Barry Jones lit a thick cigar and eyed the couple suspiciously. He seemed total opposite from who he was last time they visited him. He was definitely a man of several faces. This time he surely wasn't putting on his happy face.

"What do you want?"

Lynley turned away from the painting he was looking at and faced the man.

"We would like to ask you more questions about your brother."

Barry leaned back into his comfortable chair.

"What more is there to talk about? It's a terrible business. I lost my brother."

"Interesting choice of words, Mr. Jones."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jones snapped.

"Your brother sent you a big sum of money every month," Havers said.

It was hard to tell if the man was turning red because of the earlier assault or because guilt was creeping up upon his shoulders. His fingers clutched the leather of his chair. He looked away.

"So you know."

Lynley shrugged.

"It seems a little odd to me that your poor brother sent you, a wealthier man than him, money. Care to explain?"

"Hah." Jones looked up at Lynley.

"Let's just call it a monthly debt for what he did to my poor mother."

Havers lifted her eyebrows. "Your mother?"

Lynley looked at her.

"He let her die. She was dying from cancer and Alzheimer's and he just let her die. He put her in a home. I was abroad. He never even thought of telling me it. He just left _my_ mother to die alone in her hospital bed. And he kept paying. And he still does. Well, did."

Havers kept silent. Were those tears in her eyes? Lynley forced himself to look away from her and focus on the man before him. His story seemed reasonable yet not completely satisfying. They would certainly need to check it up. Could it be that a redeemed man, devastated by his actions, would continue to pay off his debt in return for his soul? Maybe. Lynley could see it for himself. If only Helen... His thoughts were interrupted by sudden movement. Jones stood. Tears had welled up in his eyes.

"I have no idea where he got it from. He had a tortured soul, Inspector. Now I suggest you leave my house." His voice broke.

A man torn by his grief? Grief over the loss of both mother and only brother?

Outside, Lynley looked at Havers for the first time since Jones had told the story. She looked paler than before. He paused walking and she went past him only to be stopped by his hand on her shoulder. She didn't look at him but tilted her head slightly. Although she didn't eye him directly he knew enough. He squeezed her shoulder gently and then walked past her. Havers took a deep breathe and smiled. Then she ran after him.

x x x x x

Lindsay arranged the bouquet of flowers she had received from him. She smiled as she re-read the card for the hundredth time. They looked so lovely and they smelt really nice too. Thomas sure had fine taste. The doorbell rang. She spun around and walked to the front door eagerly. She opened it with a smile. The door was roughly pushed further open. She startled and jumped back. A young man with bright eyes and light brown hair entered the house.

"Darren!" she squeaked.

He burst past her and went straight to the living room. Then he ran to the bedroom, followed by the bathroom.

"Where is he?" he yelled, walking back to her angrily. She backed away from him.

"What do you mean?"

She let out a little yelp as he grabbed her throat.

"You know damn bloody well what I mean! Where is HE?"

"Let me go," she sobbed.

He let go of her. She sank to the floor.

"Do you fancy someone else, aye? AYE?"

He lifted his hand to slap her and she screamed. He resisted at the very last minute.

"It's OVER between us, Darren!" she yelled.

He looked at her with dull eyes. She crept up slowly and stroked his face.

"Please," she whispered.

And with that whisper, he had gone. The open door sent a chill through the house. Lindsay started to tremble and she fell to her knees once more. She covered her face with her hands and cried.

x x x x x

Back at the station, the team gathered to look at the new found evidence.

"Barry Jones." Lynley circled the name with the red pencil. "Possible suspect #1."

Havers hesitated.

"What is it Havers?"

"Well... Why would he want to kill his brother? He would lose his monthly supply. I just don't see it, Sir."

Lynley tapped with the pencil on the board.

"Revenge? He loved his mother, Paul didn't care, Barry didn't know... Motherly love? It goes deep."

"I know Sir," Havers spoke quietly.

"So, we have one prime suspect. We'll have to wait for the fingerprints to find out more, but... Well frankly, I'm glad we got this far."

x x x x x

It was a cold night. He held the bottle of red wine tightly in one hand as he forced his frozen fingers to ring the doorbell. She opened the door. Her eyes were red and her make-up had run through. It looked as if she would fall apart any minute.

"Lindsay? What's wrong?"

"Everything!"

He went inside and she started to sob. He quickly closed the door behind him and followed her to the living room. There, he placed the wine on the table. Lindsay had sat down on the sofa and he crept beside her, a look of fear on his face. She looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Thomas!"

She fell against his chest and buried her face in his shoulder. She held him firmly and he put his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Everything has gone wrong."

She let out a sob.

"What has?"

He gently kissed her hair. She squeezed him tightly.

"Can you... Just hold me?"


	5. Chapter Five

Although he hadn't stayed the night, Lynley felt immensely tired. He had stayed with Lindsay until very late, but they didn't exactly talk about the matter. In fact, nothing in particular had come up. She wouldn't share her grief with him. He frowned. He did not like it. He had really developed affection for her and he wanted to share in her pain. He felt that it was his right. He brushed his hair out of his face as he stepped into the shiny blood red Bristol.

X X X X X X

He crossed paths with Havers in the hallway. She looked pre-occupied as she was carrying some sort of report. She wore her hair loose and it followed her joyfully.

"Havers?"

She startled and looked up at him. He laughed and her cheeks colored red.

"Sir. You finally got out of bed, then?"

Lynley gazed up into the imaginable sky. Just like her to shoot it right back at him.

"Only just," he replied dryly.

"Well I have some rather exiting news," Havers continued as they walked down the corridor. She poured two cups of coffee out of the machine, clenching the report between her arm and her waist.

"Spit it," Lynley said.

"Apparently our dear friend wasn't as saintly as we thought."

"They never are, are they?"

"Jones was active in the art business. Trading. Well… thieving is more like it."

"He was an art thief?"

Havers nodded.

"And one more item of interest… They found Barry Jones' fingerprints at the crime scene."

"His brother? That doesn't necessarily mean that he is linked to the murder. They are still brothers. He could visit him anytime." Lynley pondered.

"Still I think we should look into it Sir. He is our prime suspect. We could put a little pressure on him. There is something odd about those monthly payments. I don't buy Barry's story, do you? What if Barry Jones knew about his brother's little secret, and Paul paid him to keep quiet."

"Blackmail and murder? His own brother?"

Havers shrugged. Lynley scratched his chin.

"Well… We've seen crazier things. Compared to the 'Bellybutton Case' this is a merry-go-round."

"You're right Havers. Let's go see him."

X X X X X X

"You 'ere again?"

Barry's attitude hadn't changed one bit since the last time they paid him a visit. The only change now was that he had apparently exchanged his cigars for cheaper cigarettes and that he wore a worn-out T-shirt. Fat-stains and sweat-stains were its only decorations. His hair was uncombed and he had not shaved. He fell down in his - now totally out of place – lousy chair. Lynley placed himself exactly opposite of him and leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. Fists clenched. In the corner of his eye he noticed how Havers took out her notebook and sat down at the table.

"You must know why we've come here," Lynley started.

Barry Jones looked up at him. His eyeballs were slightly bigger than usual. The man looked like a toad.

"My brother's dead," he groaned.

Lynley could smell alcohol.

"Yes. And he didn't die poor, did he, Barry?"

The Toad looked at him with watery eyes. He said nothing.

"He had quite a business. A taste of fine arts, didn't he, Barry?"

Lynley narrowed his eyes.

The Toad narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He inhaled. The cigarette trembled like a straw left out in the wind. Lynley stood.

"Oh come on!"

Lynley started to pace up and down.

"You knew exactly what he was doing, stealing and selling those paintings. You knew very well! He earned thousands. And what did you get? Nothing. Whilst your brother was out having a blast, poor Barry Jones got nothing."

Lynley noticed a tic near the man's right eye.

"But then you decided that you couldn't take it any longer-"

Barry started to shake his head furiously.

"- You wanted money. But then you wanted more. And more. Until he decided that he wouldn't give you anymore."

"No," Barry whispered.

"And you couldn't handle that, could you Barry?"

"No!" Barry said a little louder. Lynley closed in on him until their noses nearly touched one another.

"So you killed him!"

"NO!"

Barry jumped to his feet. He was panting. Havers had quickly gotten to her feet as well, ready to provide back up if needed. He feverishly glanced at Lynley and then cooled down. Their partnership had never been this strong in all those years. They understood one another perfectly.

"We'll just leave it at that," Lynley said.

Barry spun around.

"You're not going to arrest me?"

On the inside, Lynley mocked him.

"No. Not for the time being."

They left the house, leaving behind an upset little toad that would crawl under a rock and not get from under there for a while.

X X X X X X

Lynley drove back to the police station to drop Havers off.

"You're not coming?" she asked curiously.

"I'm going out for lunch."

Havers lifted an eyebrow and grinned.

"So who's the lucky bird then?"

Lynley winked at her but didn't reply.

"See you in about an hour or so. Try to dig up more dirt involving Barry Jones!" he managed to shout at her as he drove off in his posh car.

X X X X X X

"Tommy."

Lindsay kissed his cheek. She looked slightly better than yesterday. She had used more make-up than usual to hide her paleness. Yet he could tell from her eyes that something was still boiling beneath the surface. He chose not to bring it up as this was supposed to be a free spirited lunch.

They ordered and settled down.

"I'm glad you could make it."

"So do I, it's been rush hour at work."

"Oh?" she pricked her fork in the napkin that was lying next to her plate. At that very moment, lunch was served.

"Yeah. I don't really want to talk about it."

Lynley selected a nice looking piece of toast and brought it to his mouth. As he finished it he continued.

"Although you might find it interesting."

"Really? Why's that?"

"It involves some fine quality art."

Lindsay shifted her weight.

"Some very collectable items too. Marius Degoulter and the like."

Lindsay nodded slowly. "That is quite something." She smiled. "Anyone would want those in their collection I'd imagine. How terrible that such fine paintings should end up on the black market."

Lynley nodded as he brought the glass of red wine to his lips.

"A toast. To us."

Lindsay blushed slightly and smiled as she too, raised her glass.

X X X X X X

As soon as he left, she walked to her car which was parked at the other end of the car park. She firmly placed her purse next to her as she got into her car. She drove off hastily. It wasn't before long until she saw the flats. She could find her way blindly. She parked her car at the regular spot and sprinted towards the building. Red fury blinded her. He didn't answer the door. Then she'd go in by force. She took the keys from her purse and messed around with them until she finally managed to get the right one into the lock.

X X X X X X

"How was your lunch Sir?" Havers mocked him as he entered his office. He waved her away. She obliged, only to return a short while later. She sounded exited as she spoke.

"They found the murder weapon… And DNA. We've got an address."

"Excellent work Havers," Lynley said as he quickly took his overcoat and followed her outside.

X X X X X X

"Armed police! POLICE!"

A blue wave entered the house. It caused much disturbance and much noise. Somewhere someone shrieked.

"ARMED POLICE! Stay where you are, DON'T MOVE!"

Lynley and Havers brushed by their backup team to see who the intruder was. The person shrieked as he backed away from the limp body. A pool of dark liquid surrounded the body. The intruder was covered in blood and held a knife with a long blade in one hand. He looked at it in shock. Then Lynley realized that the intruder wasn't a man. It was a she. She was a lady with fine brown hair and hazel eyes that looked up at him in horror and shock. Lynley gasped.

"Lindsay!"

Lynley's mouth dropped open, he stumbled backwards. He vaguely noticed how Havers turned to look at him in disbelief. Lynley could only capture the scene in front of him. His beloved, poisoned and stained by blood on her hands… The blood of Barry Jones.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N:** I know I have been keeping you waiting for far too long. I was actually shocked to discover that I began writing this story in May last year… I do apologize. It'll be finished soon now.

"How could you!"

Havers walked in front of him. She was absolutely furious.

"How could you play the game of love with a- a murderer!"

Lynley froze. He had just witnessed how the woman he loved had been handcuffed, screaming and begging him to help her. He had seen how she had been forced into a police car and he had to watch how she was brought inside the police station. Lindsay had only just been put away in an interview room and there was Havers, ready to tell him off. He'd had enough.

"Oh please Havers, don't act as if she has already been knotted up." He turned around and started to walk away. He just couldn't take it any longer.

"You're a copper. You should have known that she was involved in this!"

He spun around.

"Well obviously I didn't! You don't usually date someone who you think is a vicious killer, DO YOU? Oh but wait. You wouldn't know, since you haven't had someone in years."

As he caught the look in her eyes he immediately regretted his words. Tears welled up in her eyes. She opened her mouth but then turned around quickly.

"Barbara, I'm…" his words faded in her quick footsteps. He was torn into two; his love for Lindsay or his trusted partnership, or _friendship_rather, with Havers. He chose the latter. He sprinted after her. The only possibility where she had ended up had to be the ladies room. A police woman came out and eyed him suspiciously. He walked to the door and knocked on it.

"…Barbara?" There was no answer. He slowly opened the door and took a peek inside. Havers was leaning on a sink, head hung low. The water was running. He noticed that she was shaking. Was she sobbing? He went inside and quietly shut the door behind him. She looked up. Her eyes were fierce red. At the sight of this, his courage had suddenly left him. They just stood there in silence. After what seemed like hours, she was the first to speak.

"Quite a position we're in." she rubbed her nose.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" she shook her head.

"No matter. I was being unfair."

Silence. When Lynley tried to speak again, another woman entered. As she noticed Lynley and Havers she excused herself and hurried away. Lynley bit his lip. "Come on."

They went to his office to talk further.

"So what do we do now?" Havers asked.

Lynley took a deep breath. "Good question."

"Look, you're too involved. If Hillier finds out he'll put you off the case."

"I have to do this."

"I knew you'd say that. But too many people know. We can't possibly keep this quiet. Furthermore, things are looking kind of bad. I mean… She was holding the murder weapon and she was covered in blood. It may be better if you just step aside."

Lynley placed his hands in his waist.

"I can't just "step aside," Havers. I know she's innocent." He saw the look in her eyes. "I do, Havers. She didn't kill Barry Jones. It wasn't her flat. We haven't found Darren Sheffield yet. How does he fit into this picture? In what way is he connected to Lindsay? What is his role? This isn't over yet. And she'll help us. She'll tell us all that."

"Well of course she will. She doesn't want to end up in the nick, does she?"

"Let's go see her."

X X X X X X

Lynley felt anxious as he entered the interview room. He tried to look her straight in her eyes, but he just couldn't bear. Havers pushed past him and decidedly sat down on one of the chairs opposite Lindsay. Lynley looked at her but it was hard to read her emotions this time. He knew she wouldn't go easy on Lindsay. Neither should he. He sat down. He didn't say anything for a few minutes but forced himself to look at her. She cast her eyes down. She had her arms wrapped around her tightly. It made her look tiny and fragile. She seemed only a shadow of the woman he had known her to be.

"How well do you know Darren Sheffield, Ms. Rowan?"

She shot him a desperate look. His face remained solid rock. She scratched her throat.

"He is my ex-boyfriend." She looked down again.

Lynley shifted his weight. Havers glanced at him.

"So I guess you two have been quite close."

She gave a quick nod.

"Ms. Rowan nods," Havers said aloud for the tape.

"And maybe you are still close." Lynley felt his heart pounding heavily. "Close enough for you to cover up for him. Close enough for you to kill!"

"No!" Lindsay jumped to her feet. Lynley had to admit that it was quite a lose accusation, based on nothing more than Lindsay's innocence, to see if she would give anything away. Tears welled up in her eyes. Lynley kept his face neutral.

"Please sit down," Havers commanded. Lindsay obeyed and leaned towards Lynley.

"Tommy... I didn't kill anyone." She had tears in her eyes. He backed away. Havers noticed and she quickly took over.

"You were found at Barry Jones' body with his blood on your clothes and the murder weapon still in your hands." Havers threw a package of evidence on the table. It contained some photos of the crime scene. "Care to elaborate on that?"

Lindsay let out a sob.

"I didn't kill him. I found him. _Please_. You have to believe me." She looked from Havers to Lynley in a desperate attempt to read his mind, to read his feelings. Lynley felt as if he was thrown into a big black hole.

"Then what were you doing at his house?" He asked icily. Lindsay looked at him with a strike of anger across her face.

"I wasn't close with Darren. He visited me a few days ago. I still have the bruises, if you care to take a look."

Before anyone could protest, she had ripped open her blouse and showed them a few purple colored bruises. Anger and disgust were upon her face. A tear rolled down her cheek as she buttoned it up again. Lynley's mouth had dropped open. How come he didn't know about any of this? He was her lover, her protection, her friend. Why didn't she confide in him? Was their loved based on a bunch of lies? He frowned. It made it ever clearer that Lindsay was somehow involved in all this.

"So why did you see him then?" Havers asked.

Lindsay shrugged.

"Some unfinished business. He said I still had some stuff of his and I refused to give it back. Well in his opinion anyway. I had to feel his anger."

She was lying. After spending so many hours together, Lynley could tell. He suddenly got a hunch.

"You've studied Arts History…"

Suddenly all the pieces came together. She eyed him and he knew.

"Barry Jones' brother was an art collector… Barry came to Darren's flat… So where does he fit in? Where do you fit in?" It was a rhetorical question. Lindsay sighed.

"Darren came to see me a few months ago. He said he was working on an article about several paintings. He asked for my help. He is studying Arts History to, you see. We worked on it for a couple of days and completed it. I never saw him again after that, until last Monday. " She looked at Havers. "When Inspector Lynley told me about the murder and that art was involved, I began to suspect something. Everything just seemed to fit precisely… I had to make sure. That's why I went to Darren's flat today. And when I got there… That man was already lying on the floor bleeding. I tried to help him, tried to do something, anything! I panicked." She looked at Lynley. "I was stupid, I shouldn't have grabbed the stupid knife. I couldn't think. I couldn't do anything. Please… That is the truth."

Lynley leaned forward.

"Alright. We'll buy your little story for now."

Havers opened her mouth to protest but he silenced her with a gesture. He looked deep into Lindsay's eyes. It felt as if they were the only ones in the room. She gazed back at him. She felt a thousand emotions running trough her mind.

" I don't know if I can ever trust you again," Lynley whispered.

"Sir…" Havers thought that he was taking it way too personal. Lynley got to his feet and so did she.

"You're free to go. Be sure to stay in London, you're still a suspect."

"But-" Lindsay stuttered.

"I have nothing more to say," he cut her off coldly. With that, he and Havers left the room.

"You're letting her walk just like that?!"

"We don't have enough on her."

"Oh come on Inspector, she had the bloody murder weapon right there in her hand!"

"Believe me Sergeant, there is far more to this story. She'll take us right through it. If we just keep track on her, we'll find it all out. There's no sign of Darren but if she's out, he'll show up again. Otherwise we'll be looking for a needle in a haystack."

Havers grunted.

"Is that the Inspector talking, or the love-sick puppy?"

She walked away angrily. Lynley decidedly walked out the other way. As he had nearly made it to the end of the corridor, he heard his name.

"Thomas!"

Lindsay ran towards him. Her hair was all messy and her make-up had run through. She took his hands.

"Tommy, please. Please don't do this."

She sniffed. He remained silent.

"Not like this. What we had… Have, is real. Please, you must believe me. Give me another chance. I was a fool."

He slowly forced her to let go of him. She started to sob more heavily. He turned around and walked away, leaving her pleas behind. He had ordered a surveillance team to follow her. If she were to meet up with Darren, they would be the first to know. He shrugged. His heart ached. Why had he been such a blind, stupid fool? And then there was Havers to be dealt with. They hadn't had a fight like this for ages. The whole situation had gone out of control. The case had to be closed soon, or there would be damage beyond repair.

It was a good two hours later when he received a phone call. It had been busy in the city. The surveillance team had lost track of the suspect. She was now all alone in the London town. And something told Lynley that she wouldn't quite be coming home.


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N:** I realize that this story may have some similarities to 'Limbo'. I would just like to say that I had never read anything about the new Lynley episodes when I began writing this fic, and I certainly hadn't seen the episodes (since this story was first published in may 2007).

"Excellent, just great!"

Detective Sergeant Barbara Havers was in a state. Even though she fully realized that he was still her superior, she brushed that all aside, ready to tell him off. She marched through the hallway, followed by a tense D.I.

"You just had to let her go, didn't you?"

She turned around and faced him. Lynley placed his hands in his hips and bit his lip.

"God what a mess," she grunted.

"Everyone is out looking for her and we have sealed off the airports…"

"Oh now you wanna go and do that? You didn't even see her as the murderer, why go through all that trouble?"

"Havers…" He warned her with a whisper, but she had gone too far near the edge and couldn't stop herself from plunging over.

"Oh wait. Maybe you had this all planned out so you could set off into the sunshine, is that it?"

Lynley felt his anger coming slowly to the surface. He didn't know what to do or say. He knew she didn't mean what she'd just said. He felt a lump in his throat. Everything they had built up for these past six years… Had it all gone? Had it been a waste of time? He opened his mouth to speak but Lafferty saved the day.

"Inspector!"

He ran towards them.

"I have something I'd like you to see."

He looked at Lynley and then looked at Havers and he winked at her. He turned around as she grinned shyly. When Lafferty was out of range, Lynley closed in on Havers.

"What was that all about?"

She merely shrugged and said nothing further. On a positive note, their argument had seemed to be forgotten.

They went to the cutting table where Lafferty was already waiting impatiently.

"I heard you lost her," he said.

Lynley said nothing but his eyes told Lafferty everything. ­

"Yeah… I thought you could use some useful information real quick. See this?"

He pointed at a small cut in Barry Jones' chest. Lynley rolled his eyes.

"Just get to the point Lafferty."

"Well, one would need quite a lot of power to inflict such a deep wound."

He acted out the action. A quick but powerful strike, slightly upwards.

"The person who did this must've been really strong."

Lynley looked at him.

"Or very passionate about the murder, very angry perhaps?"

"Could be, could be… But my best guess is that there is no way that this type of injury could have been inflicted by a woman."

Both Lynley and Havers looked at him in shock.

"The angle, the amount of force… No. It must have been a man."

X X X X X X

Lynley was driving like a madman. Although Havers had gotten used to his driving, his current state frightened her just a little bit. They were on their way to Lindsay's house in the hope of finding something, anything, that could lead them to her. Every uniform had been alerted. They were all looking for her. Havers observed him from the corner of her eye. After all that she'd said to him, she felt sorry for him now. He looked as if he was on the edge of a nervous breakdown. She had wished happiness for him after Helen's death, but not this. Although they hadn't voiced their suspicions, Barbara knew that they were both afraid that Lindsay had run into Darren. Barbara knew that if anything should happen to this girl, Lynley wouldn't survive it.

He kicked down the front door and sped inside. Havers quickly followed him.

"Quick, look for anything that has anything to do with Darren. Pictures, memoirs, you name it. Anything."

He rushed to a small sideboard and examined it. Havers walked up to the table that had some newspapers and other papers on it. She browsed through them but found nothing interesting. She looked up at Lynley once she heard him pausing his search. His back was facing her but she could imagine the look on his face. He was staring at a picture in which Lindsay was happily kissing her former lover. He quickly tossed it away and Havers lifted her eyebrows. She looked around to think of a new location when her eyes fell on an interesting item on the floor, underneath the couch. She squatted and retrieved the photograph.

"Sir!"

She handed it to him. He turned the picture of the London Bridge over.

_Meet me._

It was not Lindsay's handwriting. That meant that it could only be the handwriting of another person…

X X X X X X

Within seconds, they were driving towards the London Bride.

"Calling all units! Suspects are likely to be in the surrounding area of the London Bridge!"

Havers practically shouted the message. She had to abort it as her mobile phone rang.

"Lafferty!"

She glanced at Lynley who looked at her for a split second.

"Yes… Right! Thanks."

She hung up the phone.

"He managed to find a uncontaminated finger print on the murder weapon."

"And…?"

"It's Darren Sheffield."

Lynley cursed. Suddenly someone called them over the radio system.

"We've found them."

X X X X X X

Havers paused to catch her breath. Lynley just kept going. Up the stairs, into another alleyway, more stairs… It was a maze here in the middle of these tall buildings. Somewhere above him he could still hear the helicopter. He went around another corner and suddenly he saw them. Darren was dragging Lindsay along. She looked terrible and beaten up. A flash of anger went through Lynley's body.

"Stop!"

Darren spun around, forcing Lindsay to do the same. As soon as he saw the nearing detective he drew a knife and put it against Lindsay's neck. She squeaked. Lynley came to an abrupt hold. In the background, Havers had just made it round the corner and stopped running as soon as she saw what was going on.

"Stay right there or I'll slit her throat," Darren grunted.

Lindsay sobbed and looked at Lynley. He could see the fear in her eyes. He cursed inside. He raised his arm towards Darren, as if to draw the knife to him with some magic power. They were only a few feet apart.

"Come on Darren…" ­

Lynley felt the sweat gathering on his forehead as Darren pressed the blade against Lindsay's skin. Even the slightest sound coming from his mouth seemed to push Darren further. Still, he knew he couldn't win unless he bargained more time, or convince the man that it was all over.

"You are surrounded. There is nowhere to run. It's over."

As if the pilot had heard him, the helicopter came circling over their heads. Darren looked at it anxiously. His hands began to shake uncontrollably and the knife pressed deeper into Lindsay's skin, making it bleed. She let out a terrified scream and Lynley leapt forward. Everything happened so quickly. He pushed Lindsay away, not knowing whether the blade had already damaged her or not, Darren had turned, there was a flick of a knife…

Lynley's eyes widened. He could hear vague screams as he saw Lindsay fall. Images of Helen falling to the ground flashed through his mind. He saw Helen lying there in her own blood, staring endlessly into the night. He tried to shout but no sound passed his lips. He saw Havers jumping on Darren's back, flooring him, he saw how she looked at him with terror in her eyes. She said something, but why wouldn't the woman speak up? He could hardly hear her if she whispered so softly. Silly Barbara, he thought. Oh, now she was coming his way. She walked funny. It was as if she ran towards him in slow motion. Then she suddenly began to fade… _Sir! _was the last thing he heard as he drifted away…


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N:** So here it is. The final chapter. I'm not done writing Lynley fics but for now I have to focus on some other fics I've started or that I've been meaning to start. I hope you enjoyed this story. Let the Lynley Mysteries forever continue in our minds. Oh um… I'm not a medical doctor (although I've watched quite a lot of "ER") and I'm not a law student either. So if there are any mistakes in this chapter, please do not throw sticks at me, or whatever. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

* * *

"SIR!... DAMMIT!"

Barbara fell on her knees beside him and tore open his coat. Blood quickly surfaced, staining his white shirt. The blade had pierced his abdomen. She took out her phone, shaking violently as she called the emergency number. Police officers knelt by her side while behind her the struggling of the suspect and the arresting officers went on.

"AMBULANCE!"

"Tommy!"

Lindsay fell next to him, a young police constable was pulling at her arm.

"Haven't you done enough?" Barbara hissed at her. "Take her away!"

Another constable came to the rescue and counted her in. Barbara tried to shut out her desperate cries as she tried to focus on Lynley. Everything happened in a split second. She took his hand.

"Sir, stay with me, please stay with me…"

Suddenly he gasped for air. His eyes were wide open, his face in a painful grimace and then… Nothing.

"No!"

Barbara placed her hands on his chest and started CPR.

"Come on Sir… Come on..." she whispered it to herself. Not only to give him courage, but to encourage herself as well. She wouldn't know what she would do without him. She wouldn't let it happen. It could not happen. Tears welled up in her eyes as she heard the siren of an ambulance.

"Tommy…"

X X X X X X

After a very terrifying 48 hours, Barbara was finally allowed to go to him. He had been stabilized and his life was no longer in danger. The knife had ruptured his spleen and the doctors had to remove it. He had suffered no further blood loss or organ failure. He was now kept asleep to recover further. Barbara sat down on the chair beside his bed. She just looked at him silently, without stirring. She would keep watch here, watching over him until all was well. He was her dearest friend, her tutor, her guide. He would keep her safe and she'd look after him. It had always been like that. After half an hour she looked up to find Lafferty standing behind the windows, gesturing at her. She got up and walked to him.

"How is he?"

Barbara shrugged.

"You know the boss," she tried to smile.

"Coffee?" he asked.

X X X X X X

"What will happen to the girl?"

Lafferty took a sip of his cappuccino. Barbara blew on hers for it was still too hot.

"She'll probably end up in the nick for cooperation and obstruction in a murder inquiry."

Lafferty nodded.

"Suits her right."

Barbara bit her lip. She looked at the steam that was coming from the coffee. She knew that he'd be heartbroken once he'd find out about the upcoming trial. Still, it was the right thing. Justice. He'd see that too, in time.

X X X X X X

She stayed by his side for days to come. She'd keep an eye on his every move. Every time that he stirred or breathed abnormally she'd check on him immediately. It was early morning when he finally opened his eyes. Barbara was asleep by his bed side. He awoke quite silently and poor Barbara who had been exhausted, didn't wake up. It took him a short while to figure out where he was, but then it all came back to him. He blinked and turned his head. His eyes fell on Barbara. She was resting rather uncomfortably with her head resting on her hand, elbow resting on the arm of the chair. Lynley couldn't help but smile, even though he felt as if he had broken each and every bone in his sore body. He couldn't suppress a small cough, which woke Barbara. She quickly jumped to her feet and walked over to him. He looked so fragile.

"Barbara…"

He reached out for her. She took his hand.

"It's alright Sir. It's alright."

"What… How is Lindsay?"

Barbara hesitated. He noticed.

"Oh she is fine Sir."

She tried to smile and nodded at him. He seemed content and drifted off again.

X X X X X X

After a few more days of observation he was released from hospital. Barbara guided him to his car and drove him home. She always felt a little uneasy when driving the Bristol for she knew that the car meant a lot to Lynley and she was terrified to damage it in some way.

Home was comfortable. Barbara even helped him into his lazy chair and went to the kitchen to make some tea. As she came back with some cookies and hot tea, he had this _look_ on his face. Barbara tried to lighten things up by smiling brightly as she placed the plate of cookies and tea on the table.

"There you go Sir, your favorites. I added some extra-"

"Havers."

He looked up at her. She bit her lip.

"You haven't said a word about the case since I… Since I woke up."

Barbara looked away.

"I'm not a fool. Tell me."

She still refused to look him in the eye.

"Tell me how it ended. Tell me what they have in store for her."

Barbara looked up at him at those last words.

"Sir?"

"Come on! I'm a police officer. I know that she won't walk free."

Barbara frowned.

"Oh don't think that I'm okay with it. I've been thinking about it ever since I woke up that day at the hospital. God, for all I know I've been thinking about it whilst I was asleep. But I know that she did wrong. Well in the eyes of the law, that is."

Barbara scratched her throat.

"She's been condemned to six months in prison for conspiracy and obstruction of a murder investigation."

Lynley raised his eyes to the Heavens. He could no longer think. He could no longer see nor hear. There was just… Nothing.

X X X X X X

As soon as his health allowed him to, well, even a bit before that actually, he went to that bar. _Their bar_. Although his doctor had strictly forbidden him to use any alcohol, he still ordered some fine whiskey. He sulked as he took his first sip. He still saw her sitting opposite him, teasing him with her smile. Now all that was left of that dream they once had had vanished into a weak memory. He grimaced and looked out of the window. The rain was pouring down. Katie Melua's voice rang through the stereo.

_The tables are empty - the dance floor's deserted  
You play the same love song - it's the tenth time you've heard it  
That's the beginning - just one of the clues  
You've had your first lesson - in learnin' the blues_

_The cigarettes you light - one after the other  
Won't help you forget him - when you're losing your lover  
You're only burning - a torch you can't lose  
But you're on the right track - for learnin' the blues_

_When you're out in a crowd, the blues will taunt you - constantly  
When you're out in a crowd, the blues will haunt your memory_

_The nights when you don't sleep - the whole night you're crying  
But you cannot forget him - soon you even stop trying  
You'll walk the floor - and wear out your shoes  
When you feel your heart break - you're learnin' the blues…_

He emptied the glass as the door behind him opened.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Havers looked at him sympathetically. He smiled at her, thankful for her being there.

"Come. I'll drive you home."

**THE END**


End file.
